


Head Over Boots

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sexting, Teasing, Texan Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), they are HORNY and IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: Anyone would crack after a week straight of torture.It doesn’t even feel like an exaggeration to call it that, either. Lance is an expert meddler, a professional button-pusher, a tease in every sense of the word. From showing up at Keith’s company Christmas party in a slutty santa outfit, to teasing Keith under the table at their favorite restaurant, to leaning into his side in the move theaters and ever so slowly sinking down, down, down… Keith can’t take him anywhere until he’s sure that particular need has been sated.But, apparently, Keith can’t leave him at home either.--or... Keith went on a business trip and Lance really, really missed him at home.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 462





	Head Over Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intricatelywoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricatelywoven/gifts).



> Time to b horny again, lads!! This fic is once again a gift for @intricatelywoven, who has been a joy to get to know and comes up with the best smut scenarios, omg. I've been having a ton of fun with these last couple fics so hopefully you guys enjoy them just as much!!

Keith fastens his seatbelt with an air of finality about him, the pilot having instructed the passengers to do so. Normally he’d be prepared to settle in and whip out a good book, something to keep him occupied for the duration of the four hour flight. Right about now though, he feels inexplicably ready for a nap, despite only waking an hour before. It’s probably for the best, all things considered. Fuck knows he won’t be sleeping much once the plane lands, at least not if Lance gets his way.

And Lance, the determined and spoiled little brat that he is,  _ always _ gets his way.

With that in mind, Keith is pretty confident that he knows exactly what to expect the second the plane lands. If he knows Lance, and he does, he’ll be waiting with an outrageously cheesy sign in hand, ready to greet him. He’d mentioned that he was busy today and likely wouldn’t be there to meet Keith as soon as he landed, but Keith sees right through that as the kind of bullshit lie Lance would pull just to surprise him when he shows up anyway. 

Truth be told, the more Keith thinks about what’s to come, the harder it is to try and fall asleep. He feels an anticipation building beneath his skin that’s undeniable, a heated tension running through his veins, a swoop of arousal through his gut that’s entirely unwarranted and unnecessary on a fucking commercial flight with  _ families  _ surrounding him. For fuck’s sake, Lance has really done a number on him, hasn’t he?

Then again, anyone would be expected to crack after an entire week of torture. 

It doesn’t even feel like an exaggeration to call it that, either. Lance is an expert meddler, a professional button-pusher, a tease in every sense of the word. From showing up at Keith’s company Christmas party in a slutty santa outfit, to teasing Keith under the table at their favorite restaurant, to leaning into his side in the move theaters and ever so slowly sinking down, down, down… Keith can’t take him anywhere until he’s sure _ that _ particular need has been sated.

But,  _ apparently _ , Keith can’t leave him at home  _ either _ .

A one week business trip, it’s not exactly short, but it’s not unbearably long either. When he broke the news to Lance, he was devastated, naturally. He had his own responsibilities at home and he couldn’t tag along this time around, so they would have to resort to daily video chats and texts when they found themselves missing each other. And they would, after all, since moving in together a year ago they’d been all but inseparable. This would be their longest span of time apart since.

They’d had a great last night together before Keith had been forced to bid him farewell and take a flight across the country. He’d expected that they would text each other throughout the day, disjointed little conversations about how their days were going and the fleeting thoughts that crossed Lance’s mind. He also expected that one video call a day wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Lance, that they’d have to share a few meals together too if Keith could find a private corner of the grounds to manage it during his lunch breaks. Truth be told, though Lance had always been the clingier of the two, Keith would be lying to say that he wasn’t missing his boyfriend’s ever-present antics. 

What he  _ didn’t  _ expect was for Lance to text him almost continually throughout the week, not even with his usual funny anecdotes, just constantly whining about how much he missed Keith and what he’d give to be there with him and how much he loved him. It was… incredibly difficult to keep a straight face during important meetings in the boardroom with his laptop unfortunately synced to his phone, as more and more notifications littered his screen.

For each meeting, Keith would have to stare at his laptop, surrounded by his colleagues, as the number of messages displayed on the screen climbed. And what if it was some type of _ emergency _ ? What if it was the kind of message he _ couldn’t _ ignore? The lingering anxiety was always there, especially when the messages were coming in every ten to thirty seconds. 

Inevitably, he’d ended up opening his messages that first day during his very first meeting with a slew of important colleagues and superiors he’d only just met. He could only hope that no one peeked at his screen and saw the series of messages Lance had sent. It’d be terribly embarrassing, for someone to point out all the ways Lance had told him he missed him, not to mention all the heart emojis that’d been attached to them.

To Keith’s surprise, there wasn’t a single emoji in sight. It took reading through all of two sentences before Keith realized exactly fucking why. Lance was giving him a play-by-play of exactly how he was keeping himself busy while Keith was in his meeting. He wasn’t scrimping on the details, he was describing it  _ meticulously, _ leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Keith rapidly skimmed through the messages, picking up only the highlights:

_ “Miss you so much. Fuck, I’m so horny. Keith. Are you free? How long is your meeting?” _

_ “Ugh, none of my toys satisfy me anymore, I wanna get fucked. Maybe I’ll just wear that pretty butt plug you bought me and make sure I’m stretched and ready for you the moment you get back.” _

_ “Gonna wear one of your flannels and nothing else while I touch myself. They still smell like you.” _

_ “Want a picture?” _

Keith all but slammed his laptop shut, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, mortified that someone else might have caught a glimpse of the messages on his screen. In his rush to hide the evidence, Keith hadn’t realized how suspicious his reaction was in itself. Everyone in the entire meeting room, a good twenty people or more, all turned to stare in his direction. Shiro was quick to cover for him, coughing loudly into his fist and veering the conversation back on course, but Keith stayed sitting in his seat flushed as red as a lobster until the meeting ended an hour later.

He didn’t look at his messages again, the same way he didn’t look down beneath the table where he was undoubtedly certain the outline of his hard cock would be obvious through his business slacks. He wasn’t sure if he was more irritated or flattered with Lance, but he’d soon have a chance to decide. 

When he’d gotten back to the hotel room, Lance had picked up the phone already sounding out of breath. It might not be obvious to anyone else, but Keith has wrecked his boyfriend so many times now that he recognizes the telltale panting, the husky way his voice drops an octave and gains a gruffness to it that could rival even Keith’s deeply-Texan accent.

“How was your meeting?” Lance had asked —  _ gasped,  _ more accurately — and Keith had growled the semblance of an answer while pulling his own pants off.

“ _ Horrible _ , thanks to you.”

“You loved it.” Lance had said, and Keith hadn’t been able to argue. He hadn’t been able to say much of anything, because from that point on Lance did enough talking for the both of them, recounting how he’d spent his afternoon in excruciating detail, even sending Keith a couple pictures to illustrate his storytelling skills. By the end of it, Keith was spent where he lay stretched across his hotel bed, and Lance had managed to come a third time. The bastard.

Keith had only grown weaker as the days had progressed. By the third straight day of Lance’s antics, he hadn’t been able to close out of Lance’s messages. On the fifth day, he’d even responded to some, under the guise of taking notes on his laptop. And, God, the last day? He’d texted Lance throughout the entirety of the meeting, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and sweating under his collar, having to readjust his tie an absurd number of times simply to do something with his hands that  _ wasn’t _ grabbing his own cock.

Which brings us back to the present, where Keith is settled in his airplane seat and struggling with the very same issue, thinking back to all the things Lance had said throughout the week. Nasty, dirty, bold things that even Lance would have trouble voicing aloud if they were face-to-face. All the ways he wanted Keith to take him apart, how he wanted to be held down against the mattress and fucked so hard he’d spend another week recovering from it, how he wanted to call Keith “daddy” while he begged him for mercy, for a chance to catch his breath. He’d even promised to be already prepared and ready when Keith walked through the door, like a thing made to be fucked.

Needless to say, Keith doesn’t get much sleep on the flight, and he spends most of it with his briefcase held firmly in his lap, not wanting to scar his seat neighbors for life.

And now that the plane is landing, and people around him are shifting restlessly, Keith feels a sense of anxious trepidation as his excitement continues to grow. Why does it feel so unbearable  _ now?  _ When he’d be home probably within the hour? It’s like all his desperation throughout the week has built up. Like he’s some sort of carbonated drink, shaken so thoroughly that now he’s threatening to explode.

“Thank you for choosing Jetblue Airlines!” The pilot says over the speaker, people already talking over him. Keith grips his briefcase tighter, closing his eyes. “Please remain seated until we’ve come to a stop.”

Every minute feels excruciating. Unbuckling. Standing. Waiting until he can step into the aisle and grab his suitcase. Shuffling further down the plane, until he can finally mumble his thanks to the hostesses and escape down the ramp, breathing in fresh air for the first time in hours.

His excitement continues to build as he slides up on his phone and turns airplane mode off. He slips it into his pocket as he heads toward the baggage claim, flinching minisculely every time it buzzes in his pocket, receiving all the texts it hadn’t been able to while he’d been up in the air. He doesn’t dare to check them yet, not when he knows they’re all from Lance.

After just a few minutes, Keith loses count. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen — and on and on it buzzes.

“Where to?” The taxi driver says, looking at Keith through the rearview mirror. Keith had known that Lance wouldn’t be able to pick him up today, but it’s only settling in now how disappointing that is given his current state. At least if Lance were here, he could suffer his teasing in person. Maybe even convince him to lean over into his space and jerk him off while he was driving, or take him into his mouth and give him some road-head if Lance was feeling anywhere near as impatient as Keith is right now.

Instead, he relays his address to the cabbie in a breathless mumble and finally unlocks his phone, ready to view the texts Lance has been sending him all afternoon. It’s not that he’s dreading reading them necessarily, in fact he finds himself looking forward to it with an anticipatory little shiver of excitement, but he’s decidedly not looking forward to the reaction it’ll cause. He’s half-hard already and Lance has always had a way with words, obnoxiously blunt and somehow elusively teasing at the same time, he leaves you wanting while leaving  _ nothing  _ to the imagination. 

These texts don’t disappoint either, they paint an entire story as Lance walks him through his morning and how he spent it prepping himself for Keith’s return. He leaves no detail out, tells Keith exactly how full he is, how wet and willing, ready for Keith to push into him and fuck him hard the moment he walks through the door. It all works to send Keith’s pulse into overdrive, his mouth running dry.

He doesn’t make it all the way through the texts, he has to stop about mid-way.

By this point, Keith has no choice but to toss his phone aside and hide his blushing face in the collar of his jacket, feeling the heat crawling beneath his skin. His cock is achingly hard where it’s plastered to his thigh by the tight business pants he’s stuffed into and he swears he can see a blurt of pre-come darkening the black fabric even further. The driver is none the wiser, but Keith can’t help but feel guilty anyway, as he shifts in his seat and tries in vain to appear unaffected. 

Oh, the things he’s going to  _ do  _ to Lance when they reunite.

The drive home crawls by, it feels longer than the fucking plane ride, with Keith’s heart racing in his chest and his cock staying damningly hard in his pants. Curiosity does get the better of him eventually and he reads the rest of Lance’s texts, even the newest ones that arrived throughout the drive, and it only leaves Keith in an impossibly  _ worse _ state. Keith now not only has Lance’s colorful descriptive prose to rely on, he also has a slew of pictures. Pictures of Lance’s messy hair, his smiling flushed face, his smooth naked body, the round curves of his ass, the shiny ring of his pucker where lube is generously trailing down his taint toward his balls… 

Keith knows without a shadow of a doubt that Lance is touching himself  _ right now _ , Lance tells him as much and then sends a video to accompany it. Keith has to watch it with the volume turned completely down, his headphones buried in the trunk with the rest of his luggage. And fuck, is it a surreal experience, seeing Lance pressing his fingers deep inside of his body, sprawled out across their bed, blinking those big blue needy eyes toward the camera… and not being able to give him what he so clearly wants. What he needs. It’s driving Keith  _ mad _ .

By the time the taxi finally pulls to a stop against the curb and the man turns to Keith for his payment, Keith feels like the arousal must be wafting from him in waves, the other man must be able to  _ taste it _ after sitting in the car with him for so long. For that reason alone, Keith tips him very generously, and gets himself the fuck out of that car as quickly as possible. 

He all but sprints up the path, kicking the door open and dropping his suitcase right there in the middle of the entryway. He doesn’t even spare it a second glance, already struggling to tear his jacket from his frame, ready to be ambushed at any moment. Only, Lance doesn’t pounce on him, and Keith finds he has time to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt as he walks through the house.

At this point, he has an idea of what to expect when he reaches their bedroom, but it still doesn’t prepare him for the sight that greets him. Lance, lounging back against the pillows with widespread legs, the shiny jewel at the base of the plug sparkling at his rim, while his hand strokes his straining cock. The bedroom eyes are on another level to anything Keith has ever seen from him, dark and determined rather than their usual wide and needy. Lance looks downright sinful.

Keith freezes where he is, slowly leaning against the door frame. Lance holds his gaze, hand still running up and down the length of his cock almost absentmindedly, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s obvious that he’s waiting on Keith to make the first move, something teasing in the way he stares, one thin eyebrow just slightly quirked above the other. An unspoken challenge.

“You.” Keith breathes out heavily, frustration and longing combining in the most transparent way. Still, he hopes he holds onto some level of reprimanding tone, as he marches across the room and stops at the foot of the bed. He lifts a hand to point in Lance’s direction, narrowing his eyes. 

Standing where he is, it’s hard to miss the way Lance’s hips immediately buck up into his own fist, clearly relishing the attention whether it be negative or not. Damn it, it’s getting to the point that Keith has to get genuinely creative to think of ways to punish Lance because he gets off on  _ everything _ . Even now, he only looks smug, like Keith is playing into his role exactly how Lance expected and wanted him to.

“Welcome home, Daddy.” Lance greets then, dropping his hand from his cock to the mattress and wiping off the excess lube across their sheets. Normally, he’s the one always lecturing Keith about preventing stains and general cleanliness, but it’s clear by now that he’s in a boundary-pushing mood. He’s gonna press any buttons within reach to get what he wants: to be flipped over and held down with heavy hands, fucked into the mattress so brutally that that in itself is his punishment. 

Lance sits up then, grinning cheekily at Keith, all white teeth and deep dimples. Keith’s glare deepens despite himself, despite wanting so badly to not give Lance exactly what he wants. “You look flushed, is the jet lag kicking in already? Do you wanna take a nap, baby? There’s enough room for both of us in this bed and I don’t mind entertaining myself while you rest. My hand and my toys have been the only things satisfying me for _ so long _ , I don’t think I even _ need you _ anym-”

Keith doesn’t give him a chance to carry on his theatrics, climbing into the bed unannounced and immediately pouncing on top of him. Lance lets out an indignant squawk, but otherwise doesn’t get a chance to make a sound before Keith’s palm is cupping over his face, shushing him harshly.

“Shut-up.” Keith grits out, and something intent flickers in Lance’s eyes, and all the struggle leaves him in an instant from that moment forward. He relaxes under Keith’s weight, even arches up into it, eyes fluttering shut only to drag open again. The bastard _ still  _ thinks he’s gonna get his way, that Keith is gonna snap and fuck him like an animal would, take out all his frustrations on Lance’s pretty body. 

… Fuck, maybe he is. Maybe Lance knows him better than either one of them cares to admit after three years of living together. How is he meant to say no to this? Lance, all soft and pliant beneath him, begging him to put his hands on him and _ take _ . He’d have to be a far stronger man to say no to that.

Slowly, Keith lets the tension leave his shoulders, as he traces his hand down the length of Lance’s sharp jaw and fits it squarely around his throat instead. He grips tight enough that he’s sure Lance can feel the pressure, the strength behind his hold, but not quite tight enough to cut off any airflow just yet.

Keith stares at him, considering, sizing him up and debating his options. “Do you have any idea what hell you’ve put me through this past week? How many close-calls, how many awkward stuttered apologies, how many uncomfortable meetings spent trying to hide my raging fucking hard-on? You’re in  _ so much  _ trouble, baby, this time you’ve really bitten off more than you can chew.”

“I think,” Lance pauses, swallowing so hard that Keith feels his throat bob where it’s pressed to his palm so tightly, “I think that you’re underestimating how much I’m capable of stuffing down my throat, _ baby _ .”

“Insatiable.” Keith scoffs, but he can’t help but crack a smile, a ghost of a laugh huffing past his lips. He rolls off of Lance, wrestling with his too-tight pants to shove them down his legs. Beside him, Lance watches intently, devouring every inch of exposed skin as it becomes available to his hungry gaze.

“I wouldn’t say _ insatiable _ , I mean, you’re welcome to  _ try _ and sate me.” Lance starts, reaching over to place a hand over the obvious bulge in Keith’s boxers. He sucks in a harsh breath of air, bucking up into the touch, and Lance grins like he’s  _ won the lottery _ . Keith rolls his eyes at him, slapping his hand away so he can yank his final article of clothing down his legs as well.

“I should make you fucking wait another week for it, just to teach you a lesson about patience.”

“You wouldn’t.” Lance mutters, but he isn’t looking at Keith, his eyes are completely glued to the hard cock presented to him. Keith doesn’t miss the way Lance licks his lips before maneuvering down the bed, situating himself between Keith’s legs like he belongs there, like he can’t think of a better place to be.

“I should.” Keith repeats, weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and cursing when Lance doesn’t hesitate to duck down and take him into his mouth. He doesn’t falter, he immediately sinks down the length of Keith’s cock, his mouth warm and wet and all too inviting after so long with only his own hand to keep him company. Keith groans as Lance finally takes him to the hilt, swallowing around the head of his cock as if to prove a point.

It’s all Keith can do to wind his fingers into the sheets and hold on for dear life as Lance sucks him like it’s his damn job, like he’s trying to earn his pay, or rather Keith’s praise. He’s committed, desperate, a little bit over-eager as he chokes wetly each time he takes Keith too deep, too fast. It’s admirable though, and truth be told the enthusiasm does it for Keith more than anything, so he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fuck, baby, look at you. How could I ever say no to this?” Keith praises gently, trailing his thumb across Lance’s cheekbone, resisting the urge to buck up and chase his pleasure when Lance comes to an abrupt stop at the first sign of praise. He freezes there, Keith’s cock halfway down his throat, lips still stretched obscenely around the girth of it. 

Those bright blue eyes dart upward, framed by pretty long lashes that bat a few times as Lance eyes him consideringly. It’s obvious he’s debating whether to speak up and say what’s on his mind, but whatever he sees on Keith’s face must reassure him that his words have weight, because then he’s pulling off of Keith’s cock with a wet pop and immediately gasping the words out.

“I missed you.” Lance tells him then, heartfelt and genuine, surprisingly heavy for the mood they’re working to build between the two of them. Keith chuckles, shrugging his shoulders and collapsing back against the pillows, using the momentary pause to catch his breath. He knows he won’t get many other opportunities once Lance goes back to rushing things along to get what he wants.

“Yeah, I sorta figured, you only sent a couple _ hundred _ fucking texts expressing as much.”

“No, Keith, I  _ really _ missed you.” Lance insists, pinching Keith’s thigh to demand his attention. Keith lifts his head again, staring dopily down at him, a grin curling his lips upward at the corners. Lance presses the head of Keith’s cock to the soft swell of his lips again, but doesn’t take it any further than that, simply kissing where Keith is most sensitive and dragging his tongue across the leaking slit. Keith groans, another blurt of pre-cum spilling across the tip of Lance’s tongue.

“Mm, yeah?” Keith manages, biting down on his fist to keep from making any more embarrassing noises while Lance continues to tease his cockhead with fleeting kitten-licks and sloppy kisses.

“I missed you _ so much _ . I thought about you _ all _ the fucking time.” Lance informs him, nuzzling Keith’s cock affectionately, eyes fluttering shut while a wet smear of pre-cum streaks across his cheek. “In the mornings in our bed. Sitting in my cubicle at work. Whenever I went out with co-workers or friends. You never left my thoughts for a second, all I could think about was what I’d give to be fucked by this thick cock of yours again. I swear I almost bought plane tickets out there halfway through the week.”

“You didn’t.” Keith scoffs, disbelieving. Lance cracks one eye open to glare at him, and something about the unimpressed flat expression tells Keith exactly how wrong he is. Lance is dead serious. Keith isn’t sure what to do with that information. The thought of Lance flying out to him and surprising him when he least expects it… coming back to the hotel room and finding Lance draped across his bed just like he is now… it’s almost too much to bear. 

Keith scrubs a hand across his face, reaching down to grip his cock and give it a couple strokes, stiffening it back to full hardness. Lance continues to mouth at the head, messy and needy, whimpering while he sucks at the swollen flesh. Keith grabs his jaw next, wrenching him away from his work and forcing him to meet his gaze. “Well, what are you waiting for? I’m here now, spread your legs and ask your daddy to give you what you’ve been wanting all this time. Don’t be shy.”

The face Lance makes in return is uniquely satisfying. Equal parts doe-eyed desire to please and impatient frustration that he has to ask for it at all. Lance is a beautiful contradiction that way.

“Please don’t make me beg, you and I both know we don’t have the patience for that right now.” Lance tells him, his tone even, like he can’t even be bothered to play at the idea. Normally he’d put up a fuss, whiny and petulant, maybe even refuse outright just to rile Keith more. Right about now though, it’s obvious that he truly can’t wait, that he’s been teasing and edging himself while waiting for Keith for so long that it physically hurts to go without relief. Keith thinks he might even like this better.

Lance, however, does look vaguely apologetic. He kisses across Keith’s stomach, running his hands over his thighs, pampering him with attention he didn’t ask for. “Next time. Next time I’ll get on my knees and beg you real sweet and pretty-like, but right now I need to get fucked, and I know you’re more than capable of helping me with that. I know you want this just as bad as I do. Don’t you,  _ Daddy _ ?”

“C’mere, you spoiled brat. Be a good boy for me.” Keith mutters, slapping his thighs, a gesture as straightforward as spurring a horse onward or beckoning a dog. Lance reacts just as excitedly and obediently, clambering onto his hands and knees, settling into Keith’s lap a moment later with an air of confidence that’s entirely unwarranted. “Always get your way, don’t you?”

Lance doesn’t reply, distracted as he reaches down to take Keith’s cock in hand, pumping it a few times like he can’t help himself before shuffling forward to line it up with his slick and stretched hole. He pulls the butt plug free with his other hand, tossing it haphazardly aside, ignoring the warning chuff Keith gives completely. He’s a man on a mission, single-minded as he sinks down and pushes the head of Keith’s cock past the tight rim of his body. The sound he makes in answer is downright sinful.

Ever so slowly, Lance starts to sink down on his cock, his hips undulating in calculated little circles as he adjusts to the intrusion. Keith’s hands come up to grip Lance’s hips and steady him, careful not to put enough weight behind his touch to rush him. He gives Lance time, forgets all the crawling desperation and impatience that’d tormented him the entire day through, happy to lie back and saturate in the sight of his delightfully naked boyfriend on top of him. He missed this the most, the flush to Lance’s cheeks, the breathy little pants that rush past his lips, the smile glued to his face that Keith is sure mirrors his own that he can’t seem to fight off no matter how he tries.

“Mm, fuck.” Lance chokes out, sounding strained, Keith’s cock half-buried inside of his ass. Despite all his talk of stretching and prep, Lance is tighter than Keith expected, a hint of resistance growing more noticeable with each inch of Keith’s cock that Lance takes. That’s not an uncalculated rookie mistake though, Keith knows for a fact that Lance must have gone easier than usual with his stretching today, knowing that Keith was coming home. He’d want to really _ feel it, _ a glutton for punishment, always greedy to push his own limits to take as much as possible. 

Only problem is, Keith knows immediately that Lance can’t possibly _ last _ like this. He already looks overwhelmed, eyes wide and jaw slack, thighs trembling on either side of Keith’s body as they struggle to hold Lance’s weight above him. 

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Keith bottoms out and Lance immediately doubles over, curling up against Keith’s chest and burying his face into the hollow of his throat with a whine. “ _ I can’t _ . I can’t ride you, I don’t have it in me right now. It’s so much, Keith, I’m so strung-out at this point I’m gonna come in two thrusts flat. Fuck. You feel so good inside me, missed this so much, I-”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Keith assures him, patting his hip and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. And then he’s rolling them, until Lance is lying on his back and Keith is on top with all the leverage, staring down at the beautiful boy beneath him. Keith grins, grinding his hips forward slowly, the full extent of his weight behind the thrust as he presses Lance down into the mattress and pins him there. 

Lance gasps, arching up into it, trying in vain to rock against Keith and spur him on.

Truth be told, Keith is feeling just about as impatient by this point, feeling Lance’s body bearing down on him so hot and tight. He doesn’t give in to the urge to rear back and fuck Lance how he truly wants though, not quite yet, not when Lance makes such a pretty desperate picture beneath him. And after going without this for so long, he really wants to stop and take a moment to admire, to bask in those needy blue eyes blinking up at him. 

Inevitably, Lance does grow frustrated with him, though the smile still doesn’t leave his lips even as he wraps his legs around Keith’s hips and pulls him in. It punches a gasp out of Keith’s chest, the feeling of his cock shifting inside of Lance, pushing just that slightest bit deeper into the tight clutch of his body.

“Desperate for it, aren’t you?” Keith pants out, his words already sounding ragged, his tone wrecked with how heavily he has to choke down air. He’s so hard it hurts, cock pulsing inside of Lance’s ass so hard Keith’s sure that he must be able to feel it. He gives a few experimental thrusts, shifting back until only the tip remains inside, and then snapping his hips forward and burying his cock fully into Lance again, relishing each choked little gasp and whimper he earns in response.

It’s immediately clear that in all his hours of prep, Lance hadn’t allowed himself to come. He only gets like this when he’s being edged, all whiny and squirmy, barely able to hold himself still and keep from shifting across the sheets as Keith’s cock grinds into the heat of his body. Keith doesn’t call him out on it, he doesn’t need to, something about the shared glances and smirks say that they’re both on the exact same page about it.

Keith picks up the pace, giving it to Lance how he really needs it, fucking him the way he normally builds up to with time. He pulls back and slams forward, then repeats, jackrabbiting into Lance’s body hard enough to make the headboard rock back against the wall. And god, is Lance ever loud, he moans and cries and mewls and shouts his way through it, yowling like a fucking cat in heat while Keith takes him exactly as brutally as he’d been hoping for. It’s all Keith can do to hold onto the bastard so he doesn’t roll straight off the bed, with his squirming to get away from the assault, and his squirming to come right back when he realizes how much he misses it.

“How’s that? Hard enough for you?” Keith chuckles, nails digging crescent-moon shaped indents into Lance’s plush thighs in a desperate bid to hold him still, to force him to take each of Keith’s thrusts. Lance nods his head hurriedly, cheeks flushed a pretty pink that Keith can’t get enough of. Keith presses into him again, deep, grinding his hips against Lance’s ass and making sure he feels it. “Better than all your toys? Even the biggest ones? Tell me, Lance.”

“Yes, _ Daddy _ , fuck.” Lance grits out, biting his lip hard enough that Keith leans forward and kisses him to stop it, a vague wave of concern washing over him. Lance responds eagerly, like he’d been waiting on that, reaching up to wind his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith licks into his mouth and has to resist the urge to sigh, relief hitting him so suddenly it comes as a shock. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed this, missed Lance, missed home. It feels real all of the sudden, kissing Lance and feeling the other man’s smile pressed to his lips.

He tries to keep up with the pace of his hips, but it grows disjointed and clumsy, to the point that Lance grows irritated with it and pushes Keith away to break the kiss. Keith takes the hint easily enough, rolling his eyes at Lance’s impatience and going back to fucking him hard, their bodies moving together in one filthy, sinous grind. Lance arches into it and Keith bears down against him, over and over again, the sound of skin slapping filling the room as a background chorus to Lance’s pitchy moans. Oh, how Keith missed this, having that beautiful body pressed so close to his, clinging to him and moving with him.

After so many years together, it’s pathetically obvious when Lance gets close, Keith is fairly certain he sees it coming before even Lance does. The way his moans actually grow quieter, shifting from that almost-exaggerated pornstar-esque yowling to something soft and personal, breathy little mewls and gasps that tear past his lips no matter how he tries to bite them back. How he grows needy with it, barely even allowing Keith to pull out and thrust back in, clenching down to keep him inside and raking his nails down Keith’s back to keep him close. And fuck, the way his face screws up in pleasure, eyebrows pinched and deep blue eyes with pupils blown black and lips parted-

“Keith,  _ Keith _ , I’m… fuck,  _ Daddy _ , I’m close.” Lance manages, voice cracking weakly around the words.

“You gonna come? You want me to slow down?” Keith asks, moving to do just that, despite knowing exactly what Lance’s answer will be. Lance never wants him to slow down, not when he’s this close, the moment his orgasm is within his reach he gets greedy for it and stops at nothing to chase his pleasure… exactly why edging has never been a particularly good fit for them.

“N-No, don’t stop! Just keep fucking me through it. I want you to keep going until I’m crying from the overstimulation, don’t stop even if I beg you to.” Lance insists, trembling beneath him, cock hard and heavy where it’s pressed between their abdomens. Keith takes the initiative to reach down between them and grab Lance’s cock, seeing as he hardly looks capable of it himself with his eyes squeezed so tightly shut in pleasure. “Don’t stop! Fuck, don’t st-”

He barely gets three strokes in before Lance’s shouting grows loud enough that he has to abandon his cock to clasp the same hand over his mouth instead, chuckling like he isn’t equally as affected.

“Shh, keep screaming like that and the neighbors will think I’m killin’ you, baby.” Keith whispers, lips pressed to the curve of his jaw, hips still rocking inside of him. By the point he let go, Lance’s cock was already jumping in his hold, the first blurt of cum shooting from the head. He continues to spill between them then, considerably quieter once Keith presses their mouths together to shut him up the only way he knows how. Lance doesn’t really kiss back as much as he lets Keith swallow down the needy noises he makes, but it’s an alright compromise. 

As Lance grows squirmy beneath him, Keith uses all of his restraint to slow his hips rather than hump his way into a quick, unsatisfying orgasm of his own. He knows it’ll feel better if he waits, knows that Lance is anything but satisfied even as he pants beneath him with that hazy grin on his stupid sex face. He’ll want to go again, and again, and probably again after that if Keith has a willing hand, mouth, or cock to assist him with. Keith really has no reason to rush himself. Lance has a refractory period like a rabbit even at twenty-five, the sheer extent of his horniness apparently enough to bypass biology.

“Mm, fuck, missed that  _ sexy  _ Texan drawl of yours even more than your cock.” Lance says after a moment, hand landing on Keith’s back and slowly smoothing down his spine, sliding through the thin sheen of sweat gathered against his skin. Lance licks his lips then, apparently nervous. “Say it again?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Keith scoffs, but his cock is still straining in the heat of Lance’s body, and he’s so very desperate to pick up where he left off and go back to fucking Lance no matter how oversensitive he’ll be so soon after his climax. It doesn’t seem entirely plausible that a few choice words with his husky, heavily-accented sex voice might be enough to get Lance hard again any quicker than normal, but fuck if it isn’t worth a try right about now. “My pretty  _ baby _ , look at you, taking me so well.”

“Mm, more of that, don’t think I’ll ever get tired of listening to you singing my praise.”

“Gorgeous. It was so hard to concentrate on statistics and spreadsheets when I knew there was an album full of pictures of  _ this  _ waiting for me in my messages. God, baby, you were really testing my self-control.”

“What control? You would’ve caught the earliest flight home if I asked. When have you ever said no to me? Name one instance.” Lance says, reaching down between them to stroke the inches of Keith’s cock not buried inside of him, slick with lube where Lance’s fingers fumble across the smooth flesh. His grip drifts further, dipping lower, grabbing Keith’s balls and fitting two fingers to the pucker of his hole. Keith snarls above him, cock no doubt leaking pre-cum inside of Lance. Lance looks entirely too proud of himself for earning the reaction. “I have you  _ exactly  _ where I want you, wrapped around my little finger.”

Keith stares blankly back at him, giving Lance a grand total of ten seconds to bask in his apparent smug moment, before abruptly hitching his hips forward and driving the full length of his cock back into Lance in one smooth thrust. He hits his prostate dead-on, no fumbling whatsoever, and Lance goes rigid beneath him like he’s about to come all over himself a second time around.

“Sorry, I didn’t think I was _ exactly  _ where you wanted me.” Keith mutters sleazily, rocking his hips again, fucking into Lance in short, staccato thrusts. The slide into his body is wet and easy, and Keith is sure he feels lube leaking out around his cock, slicking the space between Lance’s ass cheeks.

“God, you’re so fucking deep inside me, I swear I feel you in my stomach.” Lance chokes out, head thrown back and jaw slack, staring up at the ceiling wordlessly as Keith takes him like an animal might with such a brutal space. Keith quirks an eyebrow, bites down on his tongue, and doesn’t say a word on the matter. Lance isn’t keen on being ignored though, never has been, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when he lifts his head and searches out Keith’s eyes.

Lance must like whatever he sees there because he doesn’t even hesitate to grab for Keith’s wrist, wrenching it down to his stomach and giving Keith no choice but to feel for himself. And feel he does, every time his hips sink forward and his cock sheaths itself fully in Lance’s sweet body. Keith can feel the subtle distension beneath his palm, the hard outline of his cock beneath the surface of his skin, stretching him wider than his body is used to. “You feel that, Daddy?”

“So tight. I don’t know how I even fit, angel.” Keith whispers then, rightfully awed by the fact Lance’s body takes him at all, let alone so well. “I’m getting close. You want it inside?”

“Oh, Daddy, please, I want it so badly.” Lance pleads, words spilling past his lips with no filter. Keith’s hand slides down from Lance’s stomach, following the smooth brown skin down between his legs and gripping his cock again. Lance mewls. “This is the part I missed the most, being stuffed so full of you, feeling your cum drip out of me afterward. I need it. Please, please, pl-”

“Only if you come again before I do.” Keith answers impulsively, a boyish smile on his lips. Lance looks less than thrilled by the development, but that’s only because the last time they’d wagered a bet Lance had lost so terribly that he didn’t even want to _ think  _ about sex for an entire week after (it doesn’t sound like an ungodly amount of time at first glance, but this is Lance we’re talking about). 

“Don’t test me. I will.”

“Fuck you.” Lance snaps, genuinely irritated as he glares at Keith. “It’s too much, _ I can’t _ . I  _ just  _ came, it’s only been like five minutes.”

“You can, I’ve seen you do it before.” Keith prompts, his voice dropping and darkening into something much more sadistic than he normally aims for. It’s not his fault, Lance is just so pretty as he struggles, trying and failing to press his legs closed, blocked by Keith’s weight between them. Lance looks helplessly up at him and Keith meets his gaze, holding it for a long moment and not moving a muscle, making sure Lance knows there is no other option.

With a long, desolate sigh Lance reaches down to grab his cock.

It’s not hard again, not yet, but he rubs and palms at it haphazardly while holding Keith’s gaze. It’s far from enthusiastic, but Keith decides it’ll do for now, picking up the pace of his hips and fighting against the orgasm threatening to crest and crash over him at any given second. He wants to hold out, wants them to come together. It’s an out of body experience, feeling Lance grow tight around him as he comes, milking Keith’s cock for every drop it spills. And after the week he’s been through, he won’t settle for anything less, it’s only fair after all the promises Lance made leading up to this moment.

Keith leans back, propping himself up with his hands, looming over Lance and staring down the line between their bodies. Lance’s hand is still on his cock, slow and clumsy as it rubs between his legs, palming the head of his growing erection with an air of indifference that’s not really gonna get them anywhere. Keith quirks an eyebrow at him and Lance shivers in anticipation.

Keith chuckles, reaching down to swat Lance’s hand aside, hips slowing only so he can afford more of his upper brain power to the way he strokes Lance’s cock. The noises it wrenches out of the man beneath him are more than worth the wait, in his humble opinion. Lance sounds angelic, practically singing with the pitchy breathless moans, shattered tidbits of conversation that are either praising or downright insulting with how flighty he’s getting.

“Harder. Like this. Like you mean it. How you normally touch yourself. Don’t hold back. I wanna hear you scream for it. Show me how much you missed this.” Keith instructs him then, grabbing Lance’s hand and dragging it back in, ignoring the baleful look Lance is shooting up at him. He doesn’t disobey though, he wraps his fingers around his cock almost delicately, far more gentle than he normally is even now but committed all the same. Keith winks at him. Lance glares harder.

“ _ Keith _ .”

“Mm, try again.” Keith corrects playfully, fucking into Lance’s body and relishing the wet, sloppy noises that fill the room. He’s so close, he swears Lance is tighter now, or maybe his cock is simply bigger as he struggles to hold back the dam and keep from shooting off inside of Lance before they’re both ready.

“Daddy.” Lance corrects himself pointedly, a petty little pout on his lips that Keith can’t begin to resist the urge to kiss off. He ducks forward, kissing Lance messily, no coordination left to spare with how much concentration he’s putting into holding back from the pleasure blurring the edges of his mind. He wants to wait for Lance. He’s determined. So he kisses him and rocks his hips forward, thrusts losing their rhythm, Lance’s body squirming away as much as it presses up into each one. 

“Baby, _ hurry up _ .” Keith breathes a moment later, against the plush swell of Lance’s lips, his voice drawn-out and broken with how much strain he’s under to control himself. It’s a plea more than a demand at this point, when Keith isn’t sure how much longer he can really hold out. 

“It’s too much. I can’t do it. I’m gonna  _ die _ .” Lance does sound genuinely defeated, a rare feat for him in the bedroom, but Keith wants them to come together even if it means putting off his own finish longer.

“Come on, darlin’, I know you can do it.” Keith coaxes gently, eyes widening as he spots the subtle metallic flash on the bedside table. Curiosity piqued, he recognizes that particular toy in an instant. Not because they’ve used it together before, it’s a new addition to Lance’s roster that he must have picked up while Keith was away. No, he recognizes it because Lance sent him video after video teasing himself with that damned little bullet. Keith fell asleep with the droning sound of its vibrations in his head, battering against the walls of his brain. 

The gears in Keith’s mind turn, click into place, and then his hand is darting out to grab it.

Lance is tense beneath him, eyes screwed tightly shut while he fists his cock, and he’s none the wiser as Keith snakes his hand down between them and presses the tiny bullet vibrator where they’re joined, against the stretched rim of Lance’s hole. He flicks it on before Lance can even attempt to react, let alone realize what’s happening and try to brace himself for it.

“Fuck!” Lance screams, his entire body shuddering against Keith’s, throwing his head back into the pillows and casting his arms out in either direction to grip at the mattress. The neighbors definitely heard that one, so loud and torn from his lips that it almost sounds distressed. “Oh, Keith, fuck!  _ You bastard _ , ah, you beautiful fucking bastard I’m gonna get you back for this.”

Keith’s plan was foolproof, except for the fact that any semblance of self-control he’d been holding onto with white knuckles and slipping fingers shatters at the feeling of a vibrator against his cock where it’s not engulfed in Lance’s heat. He’s fairly certain that Lance is coming, it sounds like it where he’s shouting and stuttering beneath him, spouting curses and praise in equal amounts. It feels like it too, his insides spasming around Keith’s cock, bearing down around him so tight that Keith couldn’t possibly hope to pull back out. Not that he has any intention to when he’s experiencing blinding pleasure like this.

“That’s it, stay right there.” Keith grunts out, running his hands over the swell of Lance’s hips, holding him in place as Keith’s pace stutters out. He groans deep in his chest as he bottoms out fully, cock twitching where it’s buried deep inside, vibrator still jumping and shuddering between their bodies. 

He comes so hard he swears he has to duck forward and bite down on Lance’s shoulder to keep from shouting through it, not one for being nearly as vocal as his boyfriend. 

He’s not sure how long it lasts really, especially because the vibrator seems to agonizingly extend his pleasure even after he’d normally be done. He doesn’t even have it in him to reach down between them and try to fumble and turn it off, utterly boneless after such an intense orgasm. Luckily, Lance seems to have his wits about him at least enough to avoid the overstimulation a second time around, reaching down between them and grabbing for the toy.

Keith is vaguely aware of how he turns it off and then chucks it haphazardly across the bed. Keith thinks he might even hear it bounce and hit the floor instead, and he does feel a pang of loss at that, already determined to get to order another one so they can mess around with it more. He doubts Lance is gonna share the sentiment after what he just put him through, but he’ll come around.

Keith is so wrapped up in his thoughts, he doesn’t register the minutes passing until Lance gives an amused little chuckle beneath him. His legs slowly unwind from around Keith’s hips, dropping to the mattress widespread and relaxed. Keith gasps in a breath he hadn’t been aware he was in need of.

“Oh, there you are. You with me? Coming back from cloud nine yet, cowboy?” Lance asks, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, damp with sweat where it clings to the back of his neck. Lance pushes it back from his skin, holds a handful of it at the back of his head and presses up to push their foreheads together. Keith blinks back into focus and chuckles, pecking him on the lips before collapsing forward.

“Mm, fuck, that was good. You have no idea how much I needed that.” Keith chuckles, nuzzling his face into the curve of Lance’s neck, placing an apologetic kiss near the mark his teeth had left behind. 

Lance sighs contently, relaxing back against the mattress and stretching out, hauling Keith up with him. Keith is more than happy to collapse on top of his chest and rest a moment, not quite ready to pull-out and go through the motions of cleaning up just yet. He wants to bask in this.

The peace lasts all of two minutes before Lance stirs below him, squirming off his softening cock and rolling out from beneath him. Keith falls face-first into the pillows instead with an indifferent grunt.

He could probably fall asleep like that, if Lance wants to take on the role of aftercare for a change. Even without all the teasing, a trip takes a lot out of a person, and Keith is rightfully exhausted now that he’s comfortable enough to realize that. There’s something about sleeping in his own bed that a hotel just can’t replicate, even if it’s a shitty second-hand Craiglist find that Lance had for years before meeting Keith. It’s better, better than the five star rooms, better than any other bed Keith has had or shared over the years. Maybe it has everything to do with Lance and not the shitty second-rate mattress, but he’s not in a state of mind to consider that right now.

He listens to Lance climb out of the bed and pad across the room, a dopey smile on his face as he starts to drift off, every single muscle in his body feeling loose and relaxed.

Lance returns a moment later, the bed dipping with his weight. Keith lifts an arm without bothering to crack an eye open and Lance is quick to snuggle into the crook of it, curling up against his side.

That in itself wouldn’t be a red flag, Lance is a cuddler by nature, he clings onto Keith like a koala after sex every single time, regardless of how many bodily fluids get in the way. No, the red flag lies in how Lance sidles up to his side and presses his lips against his ear, kissing softly at the lobe.

“So… when can you go again,  _ Daddy _ ?” Lance purrs in his ear, settling a hand on his back and trailing a finger down the line of his spine, reaching the dip at the small of his back and switching to an open palm then. He rubs Keith’s back in a way that’d probably be relaxing and comforting, if it wasn’t also so blatantly expectant. Sometimes, a backrub is just that, a backrub. More often than not with Lance, it’s never just a backrub, it’s a precursor to something  _ more. _

Keith groans into the pillow tiredly, blindly kicking to the side and connecting his foot with one of Lance’s legs. Another mistake, really, because then Lance shifts closer and gets Keith’s leg between two of his own, rutting his soft cock against Keith’s thigh. And damn it, Keith was so, so close to falling asleep feeling satisfied for the first time since he left for that damn business trip, but of course Lance has to push the limit even further. 

Keith lifts his head and suits him with an unimpressed stare, uncaring that his hair is falling in his eyes and detracts from the sheer annoyance radiating from the expression.

“Are you joking?” He asks, tone flat, despite knowing fully-well that Lance isn’t joking. It’ll take him a moment to get hard again, but that doesn’t mean he won’t want to mess around in the meantime. Even without the promise of relief or an orgasm on the horizon, Lance is a very sensual and touch-oriented person. Aka, he’s a handsy little fucker, and that much is true especially now as he reaches down with his other hand and gropes at Keith’s soft cock. “ _ Lance _ . You’re impossible.”

“Come on, _ Daddy _ , I thought you missed me. Missed this.” Lance whines pathetically, propping himself up on one elbow while strokes Keith’s cock, slow and teasing. The thumb has settled flat against the head, rubbing across the slit where Keith’s cock gives one belated dribble of cum. “Come on, I teased you for so long, don’t you wanna get back at me for it? Make me cry. Put me in my place. Punish me. You don’t have to fuck me, I’m sure we could get creative.”

“ _ Stop _ .” Keith pleads uselessly, already knowing that there’s no use trying to talk sense when Lance has so clearly made up his mind that they’re not finished yet. Sooner or later, Keith’s body will give, and his cock will get hard and stand tall again, and Lance will pick up right where they left off.

“You know, that bullet isn’t the only new toy I got, you want me to give you a tour?” Lance asks then, and Keith near jumps when he feels the press of cool silicone against his back instead of Lance’s warm palm against tired muscles. The toy isn’t massive, not compared to some of the ones in their collection, but even against his back Keith can feel the ridges that run up the length of it.

He realizes all of the sudden that Lance definitely  _ did not _ climb out of the bed to clean himself up and give Keith a fucking break. This menace probably had this in mind the entire time they were fucking.

“ _ Lance _ .”

“Mm, I feel it twitching, I think you’re getting hard already.” Lance grins, licking his lips eagerly. With that, he rubs his palm against Keith’s cock with more urgency. Keith nearly tears a hole in the sheets as he grabs at them, so overstimulated that he’s not sure if it’s painful or pleasurable or some hybrid of the two as Lance continues to stroke his cock.

“I’m still fucking coming down from my last orgasm, you menace.” Keith snaps back at him, hand coming down to grip Lance’s wrist, forces him to give him a moment’s reprieve. He’s quick to try and distract him too, not wanting his attention to wander back to the task at hand. 

He hoists himself up, clambering back on top of Lance and pinning him back down to the bed beneath his weight. He presses a kiss to his cheek, pulling back to simply look at him. He feels affection swamp him stronger than any other mixed disgruntled emotions, looking at the sheepish way Lance is grinning up at him, like he thinks he might have genuinely upset Keith and is trying to backtrack now. 

Keith scoffs. 

“I missed you too, by the way.” Keith says then, biting his lip in thought. “I didn’t say it earlier, but I thought about you day and night, I swear, the thought of coming home to you was the only thing that got me through the days. You were my saving grace.”

“If you think you can distract me by being sweet, it isn’t gonna work.” Lance huffs. “I’m _ still _ horny.”

“You’re always horny.” Keith dismisses, indifferent. 

“Fuck off.” Lance snaps, but it’s light, playful. Keith breathes a sigh of relief, seeing the understanding written across Lance’s soft features. He may be a menace, a determined little shit used to getting his way, and an absolute horndog… but he’s also a deeply caring individual, and Keith knows he’d never do anything to make him genuinely uncomfortable. “I’ll give you five minutes,  _ that’s it _ .” 

“That’s all I need.”

“If you fall asleep on me before we can go again, you’re gonna wake up in some manner of compromised position, I hope you realize that. Do I have your consent?”

“How compromised are we talking? As long as I don’t wake up bound and gagged, I think I can handle it.”

“Alright. Good.” Lance says then, tone purposefully flat, not revealing of much at all without looking at his expression. Keith knows him well enough that he swears he can feel Lance’s emotions in his own chest though, and he knows for a fact that Lance wouldn’t be satisfied with a partner that doesn’t contribute just as eagerly as he does. That’s the very reason his wide and vast collection of toys disappoints him in comparison to having an actual partner.

Keith sighs. Then he sighs again. And then he rolls over onto his back against the sheets and sighs once more, for good measure, so Lance knows exactly what he’s sacrificing by giving up sleep for this.

“Get up here.” Keith mutters, shaking his head in exasperation. He risks a glance to the side just in time to watch as Lance lights up with a grin so wide it’s contagious, and then clambers up the length of the bed and Keith’s body to settle astride his face. He lowers himself down slowly, hands gripping the headboard in a white-knuckled grip. Keith smirks up at him from between his thighs, turning his head to nip at one before letting his gaze drop lower.

The mess of lube and come between Lance’s legs is obscene, but especially at his pucker where bold white is easing out of his hole each time he tries to clench and keep it inside. Keith feels downright feral, a desire so strong it’s blinding, as he reaches back to rub two of his fingers through the mess and press them into the easy give of Lance’s body. They slip in to the first knuckle and Keith scoops some of his cum out with his fingertips, bringing his hand up to his lips and lapping it up. 

Lance is a trembling, wide-eyed mess kneeling over him. Keith grins up at him from below his lashes.

“So messy, aren’t you? Messy, messy baby.” Keith coos, voice deep and thick, his Texan roots obnoxiously transparent behind the words with how close to sleep he’d been. Keith winces, feeling embarrassed, but it still seems to do wonders for Lance as his pupils dilate and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. He shifts, rocking down against Keith’s chest, is cock still soft but beginning to twitch with interest.

He hoists himself up then and Keith gets his hands under his thighs, steadying him as best as he can as Lance straddles his face and slowly lowers his weight down. Keith leans up to meet him, immediately lapping up the wetness at his hole before it can make a mess of his face. Not that Keith will be coming away from this clean by any stretch of the word, not with how Lance likes to bounce and ride his face, wants his tongue as deep inside of him as it can possibly go. Fuck.

“It’s not  _ my _ mess.” Lance scoffs then, settling into his seat properly. “Clean it up,  _ Daddy _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it, this is the closest I've ever come to writing a proper PWP fic, only a TINY bit of plot slipped into this one, guys. It's a whole lotta porn and let me be the first to say, I'm kind of on a bottom Lance kick right now?? I'm not someone who ever has top/bottom preferences and I'll always be for switch klance, but right now I'm really feeling this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and make sure to leave a comment if u did!!!! thanks for reading
> 
> social medias:  
> @melancholymango on twitter/tumblr  
> @redgaysonly is my second nsfw fandom twitter


End file.
